Unhappily Wed
by KrazeeChicks
Summary: When New York newly wed couples are being murdered whilst on their honeymoons at a hotel in the Catskills, Elliot and Olivia are forced to go undercover as newly weds to the same hotel to try and find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We are SVUbaby19 and Piper-Jacko06-Butterflygirl and**** this is our first story we have written together. We hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Summary:**** Olivia catches Elliot kissing Dani and is left heartbroken and feeling betrayed by the only person she has ever loved and the one person she never thought would be the one to break her heart. **

**When New York newly wed couples are being murdered whilst on their honeymoons at a hotel in the Catskills, Elliot and Olivia are forced to go undercover as newly weds to the same hotel to try and find the killer. **

**Will they be able to solve their differences and will they be able to save each other when things go wrong? **

**Disclaimer****: Not ours.**

**Chapter 1**

_(Flashback start)  
Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks, glaring at one another. Everyone was getting sick and tired of them and their silence. The whole squad room felt awkward for everyone and this whole thing had been going on for days. _

"Benson, Stabler my office now!" Cragen ordered from his office doorway.

They both got up and reluctantly followed into his office. They both figured he was as sick and tired as everyone else by their behaviour.

"Cap..." Elliot began.

"Frankly I couldn't care less what's going on with you two, just get over it because I'm sending you two undercover as newly weds." He told them.

They both looked at each other, thinking "perfect".

"Why?" Olivia questioned, sounding less than thrilled about it.

"Three newly wed couples have been murdered up in the Catskills whilst on their honeymoons." He informed them. "Like I said I don't care what is up with you two, but deal with it." He said throwing a file to them, containing details of their undercover aliases.

They both just looked at each other, Elliot saw opportunity to make amend but Olivia saw it as hell on earth.

(End flashback)

17th February 2009

Catskills

They pulled up outside the small gothic hotel that was their 'honeymoon'. It was like something out of an old Halloween horror film, the cheesy kind. It was old looking and had ivory climbing all over it. It was more like a big house than a hotel.

Before Elliot had chance to unclip his belt, Olivia was out and walking towards the building. He quickly got out and ran after her. "Liv wait!" He said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

She ripped it away from him and glared at him. "Don't you Liv me." She said sounding so hurt, it broke his heart.

"Olivia, if we're going to pull this off, you have to at least acknowledge that I am alive. We're supposed to be loved up newly weds." He said.

"Then be a sweetheart and get the bags from the car whilst I check us in, baby." She said sounding as sarcastic as she could and faking a smile and kissing two of her fingers then hitting his cheek with them, before storming off.

Elliot just watched her. He hated how much he had messed things up. He had kissed Dani, it had been a mistake and it had meant nothing to him, but Olivia knew and now he had lost her and she meant everything to him...

Olivia returned about five minutes later with a key in her hand. "Room 14." She informed Elliot.

He could still hear the hurt in her voice and it was breaking his heart to know that he was the one that had caused her that pain.

Olivia walked away as quickly as she had informed him of what room they'd been given to stay in. "Liv, please wait!" He called out to her but she didn't stop. She continued to rush off toward the room. Elliot sighed. He would try to talk in to her in the privacy of their room.

He followed her in to the room, placed their baggage inside and closed the door behind him.

They both looked around the room. The walls were painted a deep red, and there were only a few lights on the walls actually lighting the place up. It was supposed to be a romantic setting and with the small red velvet couch and the red carpet and huge heart shaped bed, it was. Or at least if they were communicating properly it could have been, right now it just made the whole thing more awkward.

"Olivia..." Elliot tried again.

The beautiful brunette turned around slowly and Elliot could see the unshed tears in her chocolate brown eyes. They were glistening in the light on the bedroom wall beside her.

"I'm going to take a bath, Elliot. Please...just leave me be."

The handsome detective just nodded, deciding not to push her because he knew he would end up pushing her away more and then he would have no hope in getting her to forgive him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the bathroom and turned on the taps in the bath tub, making sure that the temperature was just right. The steam from the hot water began to fog up the small bathroom. The steam seemed to calm Olivia down a bit as she stripped out of her black boots, dark blue jeans, violet purple blouse, black socks and her matching black and red lacy bra and matching panties before hopping in to the nice hot, bubbly bath.

Olivia lay down and got comfortable before letting her deep mocha orbs drift close, letting the hot water and soothing bath salts relax her aching muscles and aching heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot watched the bathroom close behind the love of his life. The woman he'd accidentally hurt.

He sat down on the side of the large king sized heart shaped bed and put his head in his hands. _'Oh, God. How am I going to get her to forgive me before it's too late? I can't live without her.'_ He thought to himself.

Elliot grabbed the folders containing their undercover alias and opened it, to go over the information again.

_Names: Elliot and Olivia Matthews._

_Married: 14__th__ February 2009_

Elliot sighed and shook his head. _'Please forgive me, Livvie.' _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a while Olivia appeared from out of the bathroom. As luck had it Elliot had fallen asleep on the bed with the files lying open on his chest. Which was good because she had wanted to get away from him so fast that she had forgot to take a change of clothes into the bathroom with her.

She went over to her bag and grabbed a change of clothes, as she only had a towel wrapped tightly around her body. After finding some clothes and changing in the bathroom she walked back out. She went over to Elliot and took the files. She grabbed a blanket and covered him over with it. She may have hated him at the moment but she wanted him to stay alive so she could hate him a little more, not die due to the freezing cold room.

She picked the file up and walked over to the small couch that was in the room. She settled down in it and wrapped a blanket around herself as she began reading through the file. After a while her eyes began to drift shut and she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke up with the sun shining through the window and right onto his face. He sat up and stretched his aching body. He looked around the room and quickly found no signs of Olivia, there was a blanket on the couch where he guessed she'd slept but she was gone, she wasn't even in the bathroom.

He quickly climbed off the bed. "Liv…" He called. "Liv where are you?" He said, beginning to panic. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. Dozens of thoughts began to race through his mind of what might have happened to her. "Liv..!" He yelled.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the hotel manager.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2**

With fear running through his warm blooded veins, Elliot quickly grabbed his big, thick black coat and rushed out of the hotel room, making sure to the lock the door behind him.

"Liv! Olivia, where are you?" He called out, hoping that his partner was somewhere safe and unharmed.

"Liv! Please answer me! Liv!" He was going crazy, he couldn't see the beautiful brunette anyway.

Elliot continued to walk down a path which led toward a heavily bushed area. He walked through and found a bench. On the bench, he found the woman that he was looking for. He could tell that she was crying silent tears.

"Livvie, honey." He whispered before sitting on the bench beside her. "Please talk to me."

Olivia sniffled and licked her dry lips before looking beside her at Elliot. "Can't I have some peace and quiet without you hunting for me?"

Elliot could hear the hurt in her voice but there was also anger mixed in. Olivia just wanted to be left alone to think.

The handsome detective sighed and put a large, caring, gentle hand on his partner's thigh. "Liv, please. How many times do I need to apologize to you? Please forgive me. Dani was…is nothing to me. I don't remember or know why I did what I did. But I know that I regret it in every bone in my body." He spoke to her, sincerely. He meant every word of it.

Olivia sighed and shook her head before pushing Elliot's hand off the thigh and got up.

"Liv…"

"No Elliot I need sometime alone." She replied, sadly before jogging away from him.

Olivia jogged further in to the bushed area. Elliot didn't like her jogging in there alone. It was too secluded and the perp could easily snatch her and no one would be any the wiser because they wouldn't hear it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was about to walk back to the hotel room when he heard a scream. Olivia's frightened scream.

"LIV!" He screamed as he ran full force back toward the bushed area. He had to save his partner, the love of his life.

He found her sat on the ground, clutching her ankle. He ran right over to her and dropped to his knees next to her. "What happened?" He asked her.

"I saw a wolf." She said, the pain her ankle was in was obvious to him in her voice.

"A wolf..?" He questioned. "It was probably just a big dog." He said trying to reassure her.

She huffed and pushed herself up, with some assistance from him, but she quickly pushed him back away from her. "Great so not only do you think I'm stupid but you also think I'm delusional." She spat at him angrily before trying to walk off.

Her ankle gave out on her and she stumbled forward. Elliot quickly caught her in his arms. "Liv, as much as I know you want to storm away from me right now you can't." He said picking her up.

She knew he was right and the only way she was getting back to the hotel would be on her hands and knees, so she reluctantly accepted his 'lift'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot carried Olivia through the small lobby. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" The manager asked them.

He was a tall man with short dark hair that was beginning to go grey at the sides. He was average build and just looked like your average guy. "We were out jogging and she fell." Elliot said. "I don't know how many times I need to tell her that her body is perfect, she doesn't need to jog to make it any better." Elliot said looking at the guy. "It really is perfect baby." He said, now looking at Olivia.

She just smiled at him, like she thought a wife would after her husband complimented her body. It wasn't that forced though as she really was smiling at the fact that he paid attention to her body.

Elliot carried her up the stairs and the manager just watched them till they were out of sight. Elliot carried her into their room and straight into the bathroom. He sat her down on the ledge of the bath and began filling the tub with cold water. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her trainer and sock off.

He gently lowered her swollen foot into the icy water. She grabbed a handful of his coat in her hand as pain ripped through her entire body. "Ugh, damn-it that's cold." She winced in pain.

"It'll help with the swelling." He said.

"Well we're doing great so far. At this rate another 3 married couples will be murdered before we catch the killer and even then I'll be limping after them." She said, annoyed.

"I'll limp with you so you don't feel like such a fool." He said.

She laughed and hit his arm, then remembered she was mad at him, so frowned as he began smiling at her. His smile quickly faded. "Liv, I am sorry. For what happened, for everything and you know I don't think you're stupid or delusional." He said.

She smiled at him, half heartedly. "I know." She said. "…but I'm still not ready to forgive you yet." She said to him.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me Liv?" He asked, looking in to her beautiful deep mocha orbs.

She smiled as she realised she could have him wrapped around her little finger if she wanted. "I'll let you know." She said. "Now come on. We have to get ready for dinner." She told him

"Oh, its okay all the guests know we're newly weds, if we don't show up they'll just think we're in our room doing what newly wed couples do." He said with a smirk, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"And whilst we're just sitting here, not doing what normal newly wed couples do the killer could be selecting his next victims. We're going, now help me up." She said, holding her arms out.

He just scooped her up in his arms again as he carried her out of the bathroom. As he carried her in the bedroom, they heard a blood curling scream from a room, down the hall. Elliot ran out of the room, leaving poor Olivia behind limping as quick as she could. Her injured ankle gave out on her and she dropped to the floor, like a lead weight.

When she looked up she saw someone approaching her…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the manager and guests.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot ran into a room that was open at the bottom of the hall. There was a woman stood on the bed whilst her husband searched for something in the corner. "What the hell's going on?" Elliot asked them.

"There's a mouse!" The woman squealed.

"Your screaming the place down because of a little mouse, man you got your handful." He said to the husband before he turned and walked out. It made him laugh to think that someone could come to this hell hole and not expect to see a mouse.

He got back into his and Olivia's room and shut the door behind him. He quickly noticed he was alone in the room. "Liv..?" He called. "Hey Liv are you in the bathroom?" He called.

He walked over to the small bathroom only to find that empty to, he spun around and scanned the room again. He knew she couldn't get far because of her ankle. "Olivia!" He yelled.

He ran back out into the hallway, scanning up and down int. "Olivia!" He roared.

He was frantic. He had turned his back on her for a minute and that's all it had took for someone to snatch her. He'd let her down again. He prayed to God that she was okay and this was all a misunderstanding, but he knew in the pit of his stomach something was very wrong and someone had his Olivia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Unknown Location **

Olivia felt her head pounding, like someone was jack-hammering in to her skull. She looked around. She couldn't establish where she was but Olivia knew that she was tied up with thick, itchy ropes. The room was dark so she couldn't see and she was starting to freak out.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out in to the cold darkness.

Olivia received no reply. She hated the dark ever since the undercover assignment in Sealview.

In her fear, she began to try and fight the ropes, in an attempt to loosen them but it just wasn't working. In fact, they were tightening, hurting her wrists. Rubbing them red raw. She didn't need to see it, she felt it. _'Oh, Elliot. Please find me. Save me!' _Olivia thought to herself in fear.

She'd been so close to being raped. She didn't actually what it to happen to her. Olivia was a Special Victims Detective. She wasn't supposed to become a victim herself.

She closed her eyes, willing the throbbing pain in her skull to go away but as soon as she let her deep mocha orbs drift shut, a door opened and a bright light peered in though the gap as her kidnapper entered the room.

Just as quickly as the door opened, it closed again with a loud bang.

"Who's there? What do you want with me?" Olivia's voice sounded meek and was filled with fear. She could barely recognize her own voice. The last time it sounded like that was when she was attacked in Sealview and she had been begging not to be raped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the hotel, Elliot was still running around looking for Olivia. The place seemed eerily quiet. He couldn't find anyone. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" He was freaking out.

Where was the manager? Where were the other quests? Why was no one helping him?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia continued trying to fight against the restraints, although it did no good. They were fixed securely above her head, to either post on the bed head, and her ankles were fixed to either post on the bottom frame of the bed, leaving her legs spread open. A compromising position she did not want to be in, clothed or not.

She could see a shadowy figure stalking towards her. "Help..!" She yelled, praying someone would hear her cries. "Someone please help!" She yelled louder.

She could hear laughter, then her bottom jaw was pulled painfully open and a balled up cloth was shoved into her mouth, she tried to spit it out but tape was quickly pressed down over her lips, pinching her skin and ultimately locking the cloth in.

Her captor quickly climbed on top of her and began planting sloppy wet kisses on her neck then her chest, pulling her top down a little so he could kiss the top swell of her breasts. He used his other hand to paw at her body, touching her all over her body.

She tried to scream but her gag made her screams nothing more than muffled noises. She began to cry as things seemed to become more and more hopeless. The guy suddenly pulled back, but continued to snake his hands over her body.

"You newly weds…you all come up here thinking you're so perfect. You think everyone wants to see just how loved up you are…it's pathetic!" He spat at her angrily and coldly.

His hands snaked heavily over her body, leaving nail marks on areas of her body that weren't fortunate enough to be covered by clothing.

The small darkened room they were in was suddenly filled by a loud, shrill ringing. "Shit…" Her captor cursed as he leaned forward. He licked the side of her face, before planting another sloppy kiss down on her neck. "I'll be back in a minute gorgeous and then we'll start to have some real fun." He said as he climbed off of her.

He turned a lamp on that was on the cabinet next to the bed where Olivia lay. She continued to cry as she saw the manager standing beside her. "When I'm finished with you, I'll kill your husband." He told her before walking over to the doorway.

"Don't go anywhere." He said smugly to her, knowing she wasn't able to budge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot pushed the buzzer hard, at the reception. The manager walked out of his office behind the reception desk and strolled over to the desk. "Can I help you Sir?" He asked in a bubbly tone.

"My wife I can't find her anywhere. I need to check your cameras…" Elliot insisted.

"I'm sorry Sir, but they don't work." He informed Elliot.

"Then what the fuck good are they?! Did you not hear me she is missing, my wife is gone! Someone in this place has her! I need to check all the rooms in this place!" He yelled.

"Look Sir, I've seen you two arguing, maybe she went for another 'jog'." The guy said with a sarcastic tone.

Elliot looked at him. "Just give me the damn keys to the rooms." Elliot ordered.

"Not a chance Sir. I can't do that. I'm not about to disturb my guests because your wife likes to run off and leave you. If you two have problems you should never have got married." The manager said smugly.

"Look when I want your opinion I'll ask for it, but right now I just want to find her!" He yelled frantically.

"Okay why don't you come into the office whilst I think of something to say to the guests so we can have a sneak peak into their rooms?" The manager offered.

Elliot walked around the desk and walked past him. As Elliot was about to walk into the back room, the manager took hold of the phone and slammed it down hard on the back of Elliot's head, knocking him out cold….

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. We hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the manager.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia looked up when she heard the door open again. She was freaking out thinking the manager was coming back to finish what he started, but instead she saw a figure rolling down the stairs. The figure landed at the bottom and thanks to the light coming from the lamp on the cabinet beside the old, filthy mattress that Olivia was laying on, she could see who the figure was. The unconscious man was Elliot. He had come looking for her and was knocked unconscious for his troubles.

A few stray, silent tears streamed down her soft, olive toned cheeks. "Oh Elliot." She mumbled, it sounded muffled by the gag in her mouth but the manager understood what she said.

"_Oh Elliot_." The manager said sarcastically and laughed. "Your knight in shining armor is here, honey." He continued his sarcastic rant as he dragged Elliot over to the other old, soiled mattress on the other side of the room.

He walked over to her and ripped the tape of her mouth, ripping at her skin, making her lips bleed in places. She quickly spat the cloth out. "Please don't hurt him." She pleaded with the malicious man.

"Oh don't worry. You're first on my list. We just need him to wake up first." He laughed.

Olivia could see his hand move toward her. It was headed south and since her legs were tied up and wide open, she couldn't snap them shut to stop him. "Don't you dare touch me down there!" She warned him.

The manager scoffed. "Oh I won't…just yet. Your husband will be first to do it!"

"My husband wouldn't rape me, you pig!" She screamed before hearing a groan from the other side of the room. Elliot was waking up. "El…"

He looked around. "'Livia, are you alright, baby?"

"Yea, El. I'm ok." She lied through her pearly white teeth. She wasn't really ok. She was having flashbacks to when she was undercover and it was freaking her out.

"Don't lie to me Liv." He mumbled, rubbing his throbbing skull to ease the headache.

The manager strolled over to Elliot and smacked him in the face with his own gun. "Shut the hell up. I'm going to untie you and you have to do what I say, exactly how I say."

"He's going to make you rape me, El." Olivia's voice was shaky.

"I would never do that to you." He whispered back with a just as shaky voice.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" The man screamed at them. "You'll do it because if you don't then I will and believe me I won't hold back on the punches. I'm actually kind of hoping you don't do it then I get to." He sniggered.

"You keep your hands off her." Elliot said, warning him.

The manager kicked Elliot hard in the face, knocking him down flat on the mattress. He grabbed one of Elliot's wrists and clipped a cuff around it. The other part of the cuff was attached to an iron ring that was cemented into the wall.

With Elliot secure the guy walked back over Olivia, as she saw him approaching she tried to wriggle free, her attempts were all in vain. "Stay away from me." She warned him as he crawled onto the bed.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him as she turned away. "If your husband loved you, he'd have done what I asked, but I guess he doesn't love you that much. I think maybe he's got all he wanted out of you." The manager continued to snigger.

"Get off her! Just hit me do whatever I don't care just please don't hurt her." Elliot begged as he tried to pull free.

"I'm not into men." The manager laughed before kissing Olivia forcing his probing tongue into her mouth. Elliot closed his eyes as anger surged through his body.

"Get the fuck off her!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs...

Elliot was furious. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt the love of his life. He wouldn't allow it. Olivia had been through too much in her life as it was and Elliot didn't want her to have go through this too.

Olivia was squirming around, trying to break free to get away from the disgusting man. He smelled like he hadn't showered in at least a week and the moldy, damp smell of the small room was finally getting to Olivia. She was feeling sick to her stomach. Olivia knew she was going to be sick any minute.

"Let me go...I'm going to be sick!" She cried but the man snickered and continued what he was doing.

The manager began to rub Olivia through her pants as she still tried to wriggle away from him.

"Please don't!" She cried.

Olivia could feel the bile rising to her throat and knew that she was going to be sick all over this guy.

Just as the freaky man unbuttoned Olivia's jeans, she threw up all over him. The majority of the vomit hit his face.

He wiped as much of the sick off his face as he could. "You pathetic, revolting bitch! How dare you throw up on me!" He was beyond pissed now.

_'Good job, baby.' _Elliot thought to himself with a smile.

"I told you I was going to be sick, you idiot, but you didn't listen."

Elliot could hear the anger in his partner's voice. She was pissed. Olivia just wanted to go home and lay on her couch, watching a movie, cuddled up in the warm, safe arms of Elliot.

The guy pulled his shirt off him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a penknife.

"No! You can't hurt her for that it wasn't her fault!" Elliot pleaded as he watched the guy put the knife near her neck. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the pain, but it never happened, she just heard the sound of tearing as he cut her soiled shirt off her, leaving her in just a bra.

"Now where should I take you to get you cleaned up?" He said to her, never taking his eyes away from her exposed breasts. "I think I have an idea." He said smugly.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the manager.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Don't you dare take her anywhere!" Elliot yelled, but the manager laughed and shook his head, with his pen knife pointing it at Elliot.

"You don't tell me what to do. I am the one in charge here. See this knife in my hand, it says that I am the boss, so live with it, you pathetic piece of trash!" The man said, his voice dripping with venom.

Elliot struggled against the restraints as the manager grabbed a syringe out of his pocket.

"Well my dear, looks like I need to clean you up and I know you will fight it so I have a little helper here."

"That better not be a fucking sedative!" Olivia screamed.

The man grinned showing off his yellow, crooked teeth, sending a shiver down the detective's spine. "It sure is, my love." He took off the cap protecting the sharp silver, needle and grabbed Olivia's arm before injecting the sedative in to her bloodstream.

Olivia began to feel very light headed very quickly and her head began to sway as she began to lose consciousness. "I love you, El." She whispered before the darkness over came her.

Elliot sighed sadly. "I love you too, baby." He replied, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

"Please don't hurt her." He pleaded again.

"I won't." He laughed sarcastically again before untying Olivia's restraints and carrying her out of the room in to another room, which Elliot hadn't noticed before on the opposite side of the dark, damp room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Whatever sedative he had given to Olivia, hadn't lasted long and she had woke up to find herself naked in a tub of pretty cold water having the manager pour jugs of water over her head as he washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair.

Her body trembled all over as the water was freezing. She brought her legs up close to her stomach trying to shield her body from him. He had cuffed one of her hands to a rail on the wall just about the rim of the bath, but the other was free so she folded it across her breasts, again trying to hide herself from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her body. She tried to turn away from him, still in an attempt to hide her exposed body. She sighed, trying to hold her tears in as she felt his eyes snaking all over her. "Look at me!" He warned her.

She just ignored him. She was dizzy, cold, and nauseous; the last thing she wanted was to look at him. He moved around so he was sitting right in front of her with a perfect view of her body. She closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine this was just a bad dream and that she would wake up soon.

He was becoming more and more angry that she wouldn't look at him. "I won't tell you again bitch…now look at me." He said.

She faced him and simply said "Fuck off!" Not loud, but he heard her alright.

She wasn't expecting him to do what he did next, he grabbed her by her throat and pulled her out of the water, meaning her arm that was still cuffed was pulled and stretched across the bath. Without any warning he dunked her head under the water. He held her under it till she thought she was seriously going to drown, before pulling her out.

She gasped for breath and tried to ignore the agonizing pain coming from the muscles in her arm that were being pulled and strained and twisted. "You're a no one and the quicker you learn that, the quicker this will be over." He said. "So what are you?" He asked.

"Please don't do this." She begged.

"Wrong answer…" He said before pushing her back under. She tried with all her energy to push up out of the water but he was so strong. She needed air, her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Just as she began to go dizzy he pulled her up. He has used the opportunity, of her being under the water, to uncuff her so she collapsed right into his arms now. Her injured arm hung loosely by her side.

"You're a no one, remember that." He said to her as he picked her up and carried her back into the other room. He laid her naked body back down on the bottom of the bed. He pulled the blankets and other sheets that were covered in vomit off and threw them into the corner of the room. He quickly tied her wrists back to either side of the bed.

She screamed in pain as he pulled at her injured arm, she had to wonder if it was fractured. For now he left her legs free. She was still being affected by the sedative so she wasn't able to do too much with them just yet.

All Elliot could do was watch then the manager turned to face him. "So are you gonna do her or shall I?" The manager asked him.

"I...I can't." He stuttered. Elliot could never do that to his partner, his best friend, the love of his life. He could never rape her.

Olivia was shivering from the cold. She knew she was going to be sick by the time this was all over, that was if he didn't kill her first. "El...Please I'd rather you than him."

Elliot could hear the tears in her voice, without even having to look in to her eyes. He knew her so well that he could tell she was crying.

"Liv, honey, I could never hurt you, let alone do that to you. Please don't ask me to do this." He was just about crying himself.

Olivia wasn't supposed to become a victim and he wasn't supposed to be one of those disgusting men that he puts away for a living.

"El...please...I won't report it because you are my best friend and I know you wouldn't be doing it willingly, so we just do what he says." She practically begged her partner. "Elliot I'm not asking you I am _begging_ you, _please_ don't let him touch me again." She said as tear fell down her face.

Elliot let out a shaky breath but he still couldn't look in to Olivia's beautiful deep mocha eyes.

"Well?" The manager questioned Elliot, giving him two seconds to answer.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We are so happy that people are enjoying this story. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with the show.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm only going to ask you one last time then I'm gonna find the rustiest pipe I can find and I'll…" The manager began.

"Alright. Fine, I just don't want you to touch her." He said.

The guy loaded his gun the pointed it at Elliot. He unclipped the cuff from Elliot's wrists before turning to point the gun on Olivia, who just looked away, not needing to see a gun being pointed in her face. "Get on the bed." The manager told Elliot.

Reluctantly he did. "On top of her!" He yelled.

Elliot shifted his body over hers, he was slightly revealed as it now meant his clothed body was hiding her naked body from their captors wandering eyes. Elliot looked down at Olivia. She looked so scared, and almost like she had given up. "It'll be okay Liv. I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes but not quick enough to hold in a few tears that escaped. Elliot quickly brushed them away for her. She wasn't just crying because Elliot was going to sleep with her like this, but also because she knew the creep who called himself the manager would be watching, ordering them what to do and how to do it, but also because she'd been humiliated enough in front of that creep, she didn't want to watch him see something as personal as her making love, to the one person she did love.

Elliot slowly undid his jeans and pulled down his boxer briefs, showing his erection.

"Hurry the fuck up!" The manager yelled at Elliot.

Elliot slowly nodded and looked in to Olivia's eyes. "I love you, Liv. Don't worry I'll make this slow and gentle." He whispered, just loud enough for his partner to hear.

Olivia looked into her partner's gorgeous cerulean blue eyes and slowly nodded in response. "I love you too and I trust you with everything in me." She told him.

Elliot's slowly and delicately entered Olivia. She gasped a bit because it still hurt her since her body wasn't ready, nor was it cooperating with what her brain was saying, which was 'just pretend you're in his apartment with him and that there is no freak stood watching'.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, feeling guilty.

"It's ok, El. It's ok." She whispered back with silent tears. Elliot gently wiped away her salty, wet tears with his thumbs as he slowly and gently began to plunge in and out of her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Elliot murmured with each and every gentle thrust.

"It's ok, El. We are making love. Just ignore the bastard." She whispered, laughing a little, more nervously than anything else. Elliot put his face near hers and she kissed him on the side of the mouth.

The manager watched them, getting the impression they were enjoying this more than it was causing them pain and humiliation. He didn't want to watch anymore. He reached into his pocket and found another syringe. He pulled the cap off with his teeth, then stormed over to Elliot and jabbed it into his back.

Remembering how quickly Olivia had come back around after her dose of sedative, he gave Elliot the full thing. He pulled Elliot off her and pushed him onto the floor. Elliot was already starting to feel his body drifting. "You're not supposed to be having fun. Idiots! Okay now you watch whilst I do her. You think you're so smart both of you but your not, you're pathetic!" He yelled at them.

He unzipped his own jeans then climbed onto the bed, straddling Olivia. "NO…Please don't do this, get off me!" She cried. "Don't! NO!" She cried over and over but it didn't do a thing to stop him and an unconscious Elliot couldn't do a thing to help her.

Olivia was crying out in pain. "Please stop. Ow! You're hurting me! Please! Stop!"

The manager just cackled, evilly, like a witch. It sent a shiver down the detective's spine but she was in too much pain to do anything. "I have to show you a lesson...Now shut up!" He yelled in anger.

As it was all she could do she looked away praying for it to be over, hoping Elliot was okay and wishing they were both elsewhere.

- - - - - - -

Elliot woke some time later to find Olivia lying on the bed curled up on her side, facing towards him but with her eyes closed. They were alone in the room, but sometime while he had been unconscious, the man had moved him back over to the other mattress. "Liv..." He whispered, hoping for a response from the woman he loved.

Olivia opened her eyes to the sound of her partner's voice, but didn't verbally respond. She was too ashamed to talk right now. Elliot looked over at her, the light from the lamp on the cabinet beside the bed was still turned on and he could see the tear stains on her soft, olive toned cheeks. He hated she'd been crying, it confirmed the hell he knew she had gone through whilst he had been out cold.

Elliot knew what would happen to her before he had even lost consciousness and he felt bad because at that small point he knew he couldn't save her. "Liv, are you ok?" He asked sensitively, knowing it was a stupid thing to ask but it was all he could think of.

Olivia sniffled and whimpered a bit but still didn't verbally respond to her partner.

"Livvie, please talk to me, honey." Elliot practically begged her.

He wanted to go to her and hold her close, keeping her safe but he couldn't he was cuffed to the pipe again. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The manager had done her the favor of throwing a small blanket over her, it covered the necessities, but it meant Elliot could see her bruised body. She looked at his eyes, knowing what he was looking at. As she thought about how she looked, like one of the women she helped everyday, she began to sob. She hid her face behind her hand, trying to save what very little dignity she had left.

Elliot just watched her sob. At that point he made a promise with himself that he would get her out of here. He owed her that much.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing that belongs to the show or anyone else.**

**Chapter ****7**

Elliot must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the manager was standing over him with an evil grin on his face, showing his disgusting yellow crooked teeth. It sent a shiver down the detective's spine every time he saw them.

The piece of trash needed to see a dentist real quick.

Elliot took a quick look at the bed on the other side of the damp, cold room, expecting to see his partner, but it was empty. Olivia was gone. She was missing.

The detective turned back to the malicious man. "Where the hell is my...wife?" Elliot had almost said 'partner' but he had managed to hold his tongue otherwise he would have ruined their cover and that would definitely make the situation worse for him and Olivia.

"Oh don't worry. She is being taken care of."

A million different terrible scenarios were going through Elliot's head, like a freight train. Elliot just hoped with everything in him that the love of his life wasn't being hurt. "What the hell do you mean by that exactly?"

The man could hear the anger in his voice but he could also sense the hurt and worry mixed in, making him laugh. "Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself right now?" He asked, flashing his pen knife in front of Elliot's gorgeous cerulean blue eyes.

The detective felt a shiver go through his spine when he saw the knife shine in the light of the lamp. "What the hell do you want with me and my wife? What the fuck did we ever do to you?" Elliot asked.

"Firstly…" the guy said. "Your wife is stunning, who wouldn't want to screw her." He said.

Elliot's blood boiled at the way he was talking about Olivia. Damn right she was stunning but she wasn't a piece of meat men could wish they could posses or screw or whatever they thought. "Please just tell me where she is?" Elliot asked.

"Okay well I'll start by telling you about my usual routine." The guy said.

Elliot looked at him confused. "Just tell me if she's okay?" Elliot yelled at him.

The manager kicked him hard in the face then began kicking him over and over again in the stomach. There was nothing Elliot could do to shield the blows. The guy suddenly stopped. "You just don't learn. None of you newly weds ever do. I have to screw your wives senseless and slit their throats in front of you before any of you will listen. Is that what you want Elliot, to watch me torture Olivia..?" He asked smugly.

"No I want you to leave her alone…but I want to know why you're doing this." Elliot said weakly as his broken ribs and his entire body ached.

"Because it's what you deserve, you and Olivia just like all those other newly wed, happy couples." He said bitterly.

"Is that what it is? Your wife ditch you or did she leave you standing at the alter?" Elliot asked, taking a turn to be smug.

"You know what..?" The guy said. "I think I'm gonna go see Olivia."

"No stay away from her, just leave her alone…!" Elliot yelled after him, but he walked up the basement stairs, completely ignoring him.

"Damn-it!" Elliot cursed as he began pulling with everything he had on the cuffs that held him in place. He suddenly noticed something in the corner of his eye. A small set of keys. They were the keys for the cuffs. Elliot could only conclude they had fallen out of the manager's pocket during his attack.

He reached his free arm out and just about managed to reach them and then uncuffed himself. His arms fell to his sides, before he placed them over his ribs. Next he just had to get up. He prayed his battered body would be able to do it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot ran up the stairs and noticed a door, he hadn't noticed earlier when they'd come in before. It was then he heard a scream, Olivia's painful scream. She was being tortured.

He ran to the door and opened it to see Olivia tied up in a chair. She was naked. Nothing was covering her. He could see the embarrassment in her eyes, at her exposure. Her eyes were drooping, she was exhausted and giving up. Elliot knew it. He could see it in her eyes.

It was then he noticed the room that they were in. It was another back room. It was painted blood red, with black curtains. Elliot raised an eyebrow. It was the manager's room. This man had a weird taste in things. He had gruesome looking torture devices of sorts on one side of the room, a big bed in the middle but then teddies on the other side of the room.

"Liv..." He whispered.

Olivia looked up and smiled slightly. "Go, El. Please go." She mouthed.

The manager was returning with someone else. There were now two men.

_Who was the other man?_ Elliot had to wait and see. He hid behind something and watched as the manager and the other man emerged from a bathroom, adjoined to the room. His heart kept skipping beats, he had no idea what the hell they were going to do to her, or what they had already done to her.

Elliot moved his hand and felt something cold and hard hit his hand. He looked down it was his gun. "Yes!" He whispered. He grabbed it and got up, aiming it at the manager.

"Whoa! What the hell?! Well, well, well, if it isn't Olivia's knight in shining armor." The manager laughed. The man looked beside him. "Rick, meet Elliot. Elliot, meet my cousin Rick."

Elliot's hand was shaking as he continued to aim the gun at the men. "Let me and Olivia go." He said in anger.

Olivia looked at Elliot before turning to the men. She was freaking out because she had seen the shot gun that the men took into the bathroom, but the weird thing was that they hadn't brought it back out with them, _''Where they trying to get caught?'_

"Phil, I thought I told you to get rid of the stupid gun?" Rick said to the other man, the manager.

"I thought I did, Rick. Damn it!" Phil said.

Rick slowly stepped towards Elliot, with his hands up in the air. "Okay Elliot we're both men here, lets talk about this like men." He said.

"You're not a man, you're a fucking coward." Elliot spat at him angrily.

He took his eyes off Phil for a minute but that was all he needed to move behind Olivia, he'd grabbed his penknife and was holding it against Olivia's neck. "I don't know how you got free but it was the biggest mistake of you life. You just got your wife killed." He told Elliot.

Elliot just looked at him then at Olivia, she looked so scared, he'd never seen pure fear on her face but he saw now.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's so short...Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If we own it, Elliot and Olivia would be humping like bunnies...but they aren't so we don't own anything except the two bad men. Lol.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia began to sob, she couldn't hold them in, she was exhausted and her body wasn't cooperating with her in anyway. Elliot could see how broken she was. "Okay, I'm gonna put the gun down, but you have to step away form her, please don't hurt her, I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want." Elliot said, showing his cooperation.

"Okay. Put the gun on the floor, then take three big steps back." Phil ordered.

Elliot did as he was told. He slowly put the gun down keeping his hands up. "Just let her go." He said calmly as he stepped back.

"I don't think so." Phil said.

Elliot knew that he had to do something to save Olivia's life and do it quick. He had to make a split second decision. He could see that Phil wasn't afraid to slit her throat.

He quickly grabbed his gun and shot Phil before he could even react.

"You just shot my cousin, asshole!" Rick yelled in anger.

"And I will shoot you too, if you don't step away from my wife."

Rick knew at this point that he couldn't get to the shotgun in the bathroom and if he tried to run, Elliot would shoot him too.

"Untie my wife, asshole. Do exactly what I say or you will end up like your cousin on the floor."

Elliot wasn't fooling around. He was deadly serious. He'd had enough of this undercover mission. Elliot just wanted to take Olivia back to her apartment and snuggle up on the couch with her. He wanted her safe and would do anything he could to make that happen.

"Okay I'll untie her if you back off." Rick said.

Elliot nodded and lowered the gun slightly. He watched as Rick slowly began to untie Olivia. Once she was free, Elliot said to Rick, "get that blanket off the bed, pass it to her."

Rick walked over to the bed, he grabbed the blanket and scrunched it into a ball and threw it at them, before quickly ducking into the bathroom where the shotgun was.

"El, there's a gun in there" Olivia quickly warned him as she covered herself over with the blanket. Elliot took hold of her hand and began running.

"Come back here, you fucking cowards!" Rick yelled out as he chased the detectives out.

"El, there's a car." Olivia said, pointing to a car, just sitting in the car park.

It obviously belonged to a guest.

"Hang on, Liv." Elliot said as he smashed the driver's side window. He unlocked the car, got in and let Olivia in, who got in and done her seatbelt up as Elliot hot-wired the car.

"Come on, guys. Let's play a game!" Rick yelled as he shot at the car.

Just as Rick began to run to the car, Elliot finally got it started and drove off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About ten minutes in to the drive, they still couldn't see Rick behind them, so Elliot took a second to look beside him at his partner. Olivia was shaking in fear. Elliot had never seen her so scared.

"Hey, Liv. You ok?" He asked with his hand on her slender thigh as he looked out the front windscreen while he drove.

Olivia sighed and rested her head back on the head rest, looking up at the ceiling of the car. Noticing his hand on her thigh she pushed it off.

Elliot stopped at a red light and looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. _'Did it really upset her enough to make her want to cry? Olivia rarely cried. Was she hiding something?'_

"Livvie, what's wrong?" He asked before driving off again when the light turned green.

Olivia sighed and licked her bottom lip. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Elliot just yet.

"Nothing, just please drive." She said. Her voice was no more than a whisper. She sounded so broken and it scared him. He was definitely going to keep on driving. He was driving her straight to the nearest hospital.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed or put this story as a favourite or on alert. We are so happy with the response. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing that belongs to the show. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot pulled up at the nearest hospital and Olivia turned to her partner with an angry glare. "Why the hell have you driven me to the hospital. I'm fine, Elliot...Just...take me home."

Elliot sighed, sadly. He'd known Olivia long enough to know how much she hated hospital and how stubborn she was. "Liv, baby...you were raped...Please just...get a rape kit done. So we can put the bastard away." he practically pleaded with the beautiful brunette.

"Shut-up!" she told him. She didn't want to have to hear those words. She really didn't want to have to walk into a hospital in just a blanket and ask for a rape kit. If she had a rape kit done then she was definitely a victim and she didn't see how she would be able to look another victim in the eye. "I'll be fine." she said, meaning she had no intentions of going in.

"Olivia you have to go in. You need drugs and antibiotics and things." He said, he hated having to pressure her like this. Even more so when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Can't we just go back to the SVU and try to work on finding Rick. He's still out there El. We need to tell Cragen to send a team up to the hotel. Please." she begged him.

"Liv." he said simply.

"Elliot I'm not doing it, not yet!" she yelled at him.

"We need to get evidence as soon as possible." He clarified.

"Elliot we have 72 hours before the fluids in me are destroyed, so please can be just do this later." she begged.

"We've lost some of that time. What if it's too late and the DNA is the only thing that stops…" he was cut off as she climbed out of the car. He quickly unclipped his belt and jumped out after her. He ran after her. Pleased at least that she was heading towards the hospital doors.

"Liv you don't have to do this alone. I'll come in with you." he said taking her arm trying to get her to stop.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him, startling him and making him take a step back.

She saw the hurt on his face and it broke her heart even more than it was to see it. "I'm evidence." she told him before walking off.

She might not have wanted him to hold her hand but he was going to be waiting for her when she came out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia lay on the hospital bed, lying in the hospital gown that the friendly doctor had given her.

"I'm going to start the rape kit now, Olivia. Are you ready?" Dr. Mary Knight asked, softly. She knew how to talk to victims.

Olivia nodded and stray tears managed to fall. Dr Knight had just started when Olivia began to freak out. "Stop!" she begged.

The doctor was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I...I need my partner in here with me," Olivia whispered, just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

Olivia had wanted to do it alone but she couldn't. She needed Elliot, her partner, the love of her life. She needed love and support right now more then anything. Mary nodded. "Ok, honey. What's his name?"

"Elliot Stabler, he'll most probably be sitting in the waiting room," she told her.

Dr Knight nodded and gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze. "Ok, I'll go get him now, honey."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered, sadly.

Dr Knight walked out of the hospital room and in to the waiting room. "Elliot Stabler?" she said to no one in particular.

Elliot stood up. "Yes?"

"Olivia would like you in the room with her while she has the rape kit done," She spoke softly, so the whole waiting room couldn't hear.

"Is she okay?" he asked her.

"You know her not me. I think she's hurting a lot more than she's letting on. Emotionally that is. I can fix up her physical pain but…" she began.

"I'll do the rest," Elliot said.

She nodded then he followed her out. He followed the doctor right into the small room where Olivia was. She was sat on the bed, with her legs pressed tightly against her body, as much as it hurt her to do so. As soon as she looked up and saw him, she burst into tears and held her arms out, an invitation for him to fill the gap they made.

He quickly walked over to her and held her close as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, leaving warm tear stains on his shirt. "It's okay Liv. I'm here," he said reassuringly.

He gently smoothed her hair as she continued to cry. "I need to get this done," Mary said.

Elliot reluctantly let go of her and sat down on a chair next to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

During the whole rape kit, Olivia was lying there in silence just looking in to Elliot's ocean blue eyes as he held her hand, in an attempt to comfort her as much as possible.

Elliot looked back down in to Olivia's beautiful coffee brown eyes, without a word. The detectives were talking to each other through their eyes.

_'Oh Liv...I'm so sorry...It's all my fault,' _Elliot thought to himself, not realizing that it showed in his eyes.

"El...don't blame yourself...None of it is your fault...Listen to me when I say this...That there was nothing you could do to prevent what happened back there in that horrible place," she assured him.

"But Liv --"

"No El... It was not your fault..." She was silent for a moment and was about to speak again but no words came out. She couldn't say it.

"What is it, Livvie?" Elliot asked as he watch her struggle with the words.

Olivia turned away so Elliot gently cupped her face and turned her beautiful face back to him. "What is it, honey? You can tell me anything," he spoke to her very softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. We hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing to do with the show or anything else.**

He'd tried to get her to talk to him in the hospital but she wouldn't. She had closed up and it worried him.

He had taken her home after it and was now sat on her couch in silence whilst she was in the bathroom, soaking her body in the tub. He wanted to sleep, he was tired, really tired; however when he closed his eyes all he could imagine was what she had gone through whilst he had been passed out. He hated himself for having been so weak and giving into the drug.

She suddenly appeared from the bathroom she had a big fluffy robe on but she only had one of her arms in through the sleeve. The other was inside the robe, resting across her front and being supported by the other. X-rays had shown it wasn't fractured but it was bruised and twisted and pulled so would be hurting her for a good while yet. She walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked her. "I could make you something." he offered.

"I'm not hungry. I wanted a drink." she said as she opened a beer.

Elliot watched her and she saw his disappointed look in his eyes. She recognized the look. It had been one she gave her mother everyday of her life. "You want one?" she asked him.

"Liv you shouldn't be drinking." he said.

"Get off my back Elliot." she said brushing past him.

He turned and watched as she lowered herself down onto the couch. He watched as she winced as she tried to sit down as carefully as she could, no matter what though it still hurt like hell. Her body was bruised and torn and making damn sure she knew about it.

Elliot moved over to her and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

"I was raped El what more is there?" she said pretending to be interested in whatever she had put on on the TV.

"I meant about us. Did I hurt you?" he asked her.

"No El." she said looking at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes. "It was actually kind of nice what you were doing. I was just pretending we were at your place making love in your bed." she said smiling at him, making him smile. Thank you El…for doing what you did. I mean I know he…did it anyway but… thanks for trying to help me, you kind of prepared me a little for him." she said.

"I'm so sorry Liv. I've really let you down recently. I wanna be able to make it up to you." he told her.

Olivia sighed sadly and continued to look in to his gorgeous blue eyes. "Honey, you are making it up to me by just being here...come hold me," she whispered.

Olivia trusted him and knew that she would feel safer if he was holding her in his big, strong, warm arms. Elliot took a slow deep breath and scooted closer to her, taking the love of his life in to his arms. The brunette sighed in relief and rested her head on his chest. Elliot began to stroke back her long brown hair, lovingly. "Livvie, can I ask you a question?" He asked, cautiously.

Olivia nuzzled her head in to Elliot's chest further as she closed her eyes. "Mmm..." was the only answer she gave.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Baby, what did you want to say to me at the hospital?"

As Elliot waited for an answer, he started to hear her breathing become light and even. She'd finally fallen asleep so he wouldn't be getting an answer right now so he gently got up so he wouldn't wake her before delicately scooping her up and carrying her to bed.

Just as he laid her on the bed, she began to cry out and thrust about, her right fist hitting him square in the nose, making it bleed. "Ow," he whispered, "Livvie, baby, wake up." he said as he gently squeezed on her shoulder

"Get off me!" she screamed.

He dodged her swinging arm, but he was panicking as she was still asleep but so clearly distressed. "Liv wake up." he said loudly.

She didn't but she tossed about whimpering. He hated to do it but he lightly slapped her face forcing her awake. She saw him and his bloodied nose and burst into tears. "El I'm so sorry." she cried knowing she was responsible.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, don't worry about it." he said, kissing her lightly on her head as she cried into his chest. He had one hand pinching the bridge of his nose but the other securely held her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. The next one is longer. There is only one chapter left and then there will be a sequel. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After what seemed like an eternity but was only forty-five minutes, Elliot realized that Olivia had finally fallen back to sleep so he gently laid her back down on the bed and got up very slowly, not to wake her. He took one last look at her; she looked at peace finally so he tiptoed in to the bathroom so he could wash the blood off his face.

Elliot looked at himself in the mirror. Olivia had really done a number on his poor, innocent nose and it hurt real bad but he didn't want Olivia to know that because she'd would feel so guilty about it and he didn't want her to feel guilty it wasn't her fault.

He wet the cloth sitting beside the sink and very gently began to wipe the now dry blood away.

He'd just put the now bloodied cloth in to the laundry basket in the bathroom when he heard a scream from the bedroom. He ran in to find her tossing and turning in the bed, crying in fear. He walked over to the bed and lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled for a moment before realizing it was him, even in her sleep she would recognize the safety of his arms, she fell back to sleep. Elliot just held her in one arm and gently smoothed her hair with his other hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke up to find the spot where Olivia had been lying cold. He was angry for letting himself fall asleep but truth was his body was tired and aching and screamed for its own tender loving care. He heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen so he went straight over to it. Olivia was on her knees scrubbing the inside of her cupboard out; having difficulty with it with her one arm being injured.

He could tell she had been in the shower again because her hair was all wet. He realized she must have had some difficulty with that too, due to how badly her body was beaten up. "Liv why are you cleaning the cupboards out?" he asked her.

"They're filthy everything is just so dirty." she said as she continued to scrub the inside of the cupboard.

He knew enough about rape victim's behaviour to know that what she really meant was she felt filthy. He walked over to her and watched as she threw the cloth down onto the immaculate floor. She must have been cleaning for ages, although her place was already pretty clean. He reached down and helped her up off the floor. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and just smiled at her as she looked up at him with her big chocolate coloured eyes.

"I can smell him Elliot. I can feel him on me and I can see him every time close my eyes…I just…I…I just can't get him off me." she said struggling against tears.

Elliot smelt her hair, making it obvious. He smelt her neck and she just smiled and looked at him. "El what are you doing?" she asked him

"All I can smell is lavender and you. He's not on you Olivia and he can't touch you anymore. I won't let him." he said as he looked into her eyes that had slowly begun to fill with tears.

"Thanks." she said before she stood close to him, wrapping her arms around his back and nuzzling her face against his warm chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Here is the last chapter until the sequel. We hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If we owned it, Elliot and Olivia would be going at it like bunnies but they don't so we don't own it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ten months slowly drifted by and Olivia finally felt comfortable to make love with Elliot. When they did it was filled with love, kind words and appreciation for just being able do it and for just being able to be with one and other.

The couple lay in bed in the loving care of each other's warm arms.

"El..."

Elliot stroked back Olivia's hair and gave her a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Yes, baby. What is it?"

Olivia sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to say anything because she didn't want to say the wrong thing and lose the love of her life over it. She wouldn't be able to handle that now, not right now. Not ever. Olivia needed Elliot even though she wouldn't admit it verbally since she saw it as a sign of weakness to admit that she needed someone after being independent most of her life.

When Olivia didn't respond, Elliot gently turned her petite body to face him.

"What is it, baby? You can ask or tell me anything," he whispered as he softly caressed her cheek.

Chocolate brown looked deep into cerulean blue as cerulean blue looked back in to chocolate brown. Elliot and Olivia had a habit of looking deeply in to each other's eyes; always getting lost in them.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, nervously. "I'm pregnant El. We're gonna have a baby." she whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Elliot looked at her for a minute and as her words began to register in his head a huge grin grew across his face and slowly one formed on hers. "You're pregnant?" he asked her just to make sure he had heard her right and that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yea. Are you mad?" she asked him nervously.

"Are you kidding me!" he said as he flipped the covers off them and moved down to her stomach where he started to kiss it and talk to it. "Hi in there I'm your Dad." he began.

Olivia had never ever thought something as perfect as this would happen to her. So now it was she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did a little bit of both. She laughed at the way he was already baby talking to her still relatively flat stomach and she began to cry because a moment like this and especially one with Elliot Stabler, was something she had only seen in her dreams.

Elliot crawled back up the bed and delicately stroked her face before he kissed her sweetly on the lips. As he kissed her he brushed away her tears, lightly, with his thumb. "I love you so much." he said to her.

"I love you too." she replied.

"I love both of you. Thank you so much Olivia." he said before he kissed her again.

"For what?" she asked when he pulled back.

"For making me a Daddy again and for letting me be part of a family with you." he replied.

"I think it's me who should be thanking you, you've saved my life El and in so many ways." she said to him as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Elliot quickly brushed them away again. He might have saved her life but she had also saved his, in so many ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke the next morning with Elliot's arms wrapped around her petite waist. She smiled. She was so happy. Here Olivia Marie Benson was lying in the warmth and safety of her man of her dreams' arms and she was pregnant. Her and Elliot's child, a little Benson-Stabler.

Olivia placed a soft gentle hand on her still relatively flat belly and turned around in her lover's arms and smiled to see him lying there awake watching her.

"Morning baby and little baby," Elliot whispered with a big smile as he put his hand on top of Olivia's, on her belly.

"Morning handsome," she replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "do you know, I am the happiest that I think I have ever been in my life."

Elliot gave his lover a tender kiss on the lips. "I am the happiest I have been in a long time too," he replied. "Have I told you how damn-sexy you look?" he said with a grin.

"Thank you sweetie" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she pushed herself up off the bed.

Elliot shifted over and lay on the warmth that her body had left behind. He buried his head into her pillow taking in her sweet scent. Then he watched as she stood in front of the mirror and lifted up her top. She had a tiny bump but it was nothing obvious, it just looked like she'd had too many donuts.

"You're gonna look beautiful pregnant." he assured her.

"When my mother was pregnant she hardly put on any weight, but that was because she never ate she just drank…at least she was able to hide it form everyone. I wonder if I'll take after her and not get that big…" she said. She should have been angry about it but she had learnt to forgive her mother somewhat. She walked back over to the bed and crawled back into Elliot's arms.

"Do you want to be able to hide it form everyone?" he asked.

She gave his a sweet and delicate kiss on the lips then pulled back. "Are you kidding me, I wanna stand on the tallest building and scream at the top of my lungs, 'Elliot Stabler knocked me up!'" she said with a huge grin.

They both laughed then kissed each other again, holding onto one and others bodies as they both drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
